


Blood shall flow

by Aemtha



Series: One piece drabbles/imagines [11]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Adoption, Candy, Child, Child!Kid, Child!Law, Child!Reader - Freeform, Children, Cipher Pol - Freeform, Cipher Pol Candidate, F/M, Fire prone Rosinante, Fireproof Reader, Modern AU, Orphanage, Orphans, Police, Police department, supplements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-05-20 11:51:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14894114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aemtha/pseuds/Aemtha
Summary: Apparently, children nowadays get themselves entangled with the dark side of society, where those people work underground and just beneath the noses of the police.(Y/n) finds herself taken away by Smoker and left under the supervision of Sengoku, forcibly having to deal with two other boys named Law and Kid. Let’s see where this ends up.OrWhere Kid and Law have made an oath with (Y/n) to be siblings, yet it takes time for them to realize who (Y/n) really is and for the two boys to fall in love with their supposed sister.





	1. Where trouble starts to rise

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Affection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13941957) by [Wolfytoons31](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfytoons31/pseuds/Wolfytoons31). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smoker brings in a child and demands (as much as he could demand a superior) to take care of her. Not even a minute under Sengoku’s care, (Y/n) disappeared.
> 
> Rosinante is in the same room as Law and Kid, well, there has to be an adult in the room and apparently that’s him.

It was a nice day outside, the sun was shining and it was generous enough to light up the inside of a humble office of the Deputy Director. But it greatly contrasted with the Deputy’s gloomy mood as the light also cast down on two figures whom were the main cause of his dark aura.

“This ain’t a daycare—“

“I know.”

“You shouldn’t leave it here—“

“She will behave,” The man said as he then directed his attention to the side where a child stood silently next to him, her hand clenched tightly on his uniform’s pants’ leg. He called on to her name which she responded with a tilt of her head, staring at the tall Captain than the Captain’s superior. “You will behave, right?” (Y/n) nodded her head and the Captain smirked, her hand let go of his clothing when he shuffled on his feet before kneeling down, using a hand to pluck out his cigars from his lips and held them away from the child. He picked out something from his pocket and let his closed hand hover right in front of (Y/n). The Captain let go of his hold on the item in his hand and (Y/n) instinctively caught it.

As she inspected the stick with a piece of candy stuck on one of its’ end, a lollipop, a sudden spark of life lit up half of her face that was visible behind the large scarf around her neck. Her smile hidden by the cloth but the Captain noticed this huge reaction and he couldn’t help but ruffle her hair. “Smoker, she is a Cipher Pol ca—“

“Sir, with all due respect,” He cut off the man from speaking any further, pushing himself to stand once more and to replace his cigars in his mouth. “I consider this: bullshit. I won’t let such pure emotions be flushed out through intensive training.”

“So, what do you suggest we do with the lass?” The Deputy Director grumbled out as he leaned back on his seat, watching the little girl fumble with the candy’s wrapper before she pulled down her scarf to uncover her face and to happily lick on her treat with such unadulterated innocence.

“Eustass Kid and Trafalgar Law.” Smoker started and the man behind the desk visibly froze, his brows furrowing due to his apprehension, he’s sure he’s not gonna like any of this.

“What about those two?”

“I ask of you to allow her to join them in relocation.”

“We haven’t even discussed it yet— Hey wait! Where are you going!?” He slammed his hands on the table, watching Smoker turn his back to him and proceeding to walk out of the office.

“I leave her in your care.” He waved a hand to the two of them, closing the door after his leave. The Deputy Director was left with his mouth wide open and becoming red in the face, a few veins bulged from his forehead and even along his neck, staring dumbfounded at the door.

(Y/n) remained on the same spot she stood when she first entered the room, her eyes not wavering from the man ahead of her. “Gramps, your mouth will attract squirrels into thinking you’re storage for nuts.” She chirped which snapped him out of his bedeviled state. He wasn’t even sure what got him to snap out, if it was her calling him ‘Gramps’ or the implication that he’s actually going nuts with how much unneeded responsibility had piled up without him being able to say a word against anything.

“First thing’s first, then...” The man sighed and scratched the back of his neck. “The rules for you- EEEH?!??” He swore he is staring at where the girl stood a few seconds ago, and he knew that his subordinate closed the door.

But for some reason, you were not where you were supposed to be and the door was wide open as opposed to what Smoker had already done for it.

“OH SHIT.”

 

 

A small hand shot out to smack its palm on a man’s forehead, further pressing his head on the surface of a pillow. “Cora-san, stay down. You’re supposed to rest.”

“Nonsense! I feel totally fine because Law healed me!” The tall blond man grinned as he looked up at the boy that stood next to him, a sense of pride and hope rush through him just by the mere thought that the boy he called ‘Law’ would be able to live longer, Law also was able to take care of him while he was unconscious.

“You don’t feel much of the pain because of the pain killers. You’re going to strain your body, stay down!” The young boy growled as he raised an extra pillow as if ready to strike the man who laid on the cot, although he knew he wouldn’t dare let the thing touch the wounded man. There were a series of clangs and other unidentified noises of metal against metal from the far corner of the room, gaining the boy’s attention. “Oi! You! Don’t touch that!!” He jumped off the stool he stood upon and marched up to where the noisemaker was busying itself.

The raven haired boy raised the pillow up in the air and swung it with his might to hit another boy, even though his weapon was a soft cushion bag, it was able to make the boy topple over and bring down a tray of medical tools along with him. “You stupid Rambutan!!” Law hissed and threw the pillow on the other boy’s face before taking hold of the boy’s shirt, lifting his fallen body up to his enraged countenance.

“What did you say, you retarded nurse?!” The redheaded boy shouted and also clenched a fist around Law’s shirt, further lifting himself up to get in his face.

“Nurse?!?” He parroted, now with a fist raised and aimed for the boy’s nose. His knuckles landed on its target, making the boy whip his head back from the brunt force of it. The boy let out a warrior cry as he, too, attacked Law with a punch of his own on his cheek. Law let go of the boy, with nothing much lifting him off the ground, the boy fell once more on the tiles.

“Law! Kid!” Rosinante sat up abruptly after the initial start of the fight, he couldn’t watch the two struggle to pin down the other if he is the adult in the room. Adults have a responsibility, too, and he’d be damned if he didn’t do something about them. He twisted his body so that his legs would fall to the side of the cot, Rosinante winced a little as his feet felt rather numb, but he shrugged that off as there were more important matters at the moment. He stumbled across the room to hold on the back of the shirt of each little boy, lifting their whole weight up to his chest level, “That’s enough!” He said as he bonked their foreheads together to which they wailed in pain at, then immediately releasing his hold on their shirts. Gravity pulled them down quickly as they were too stunned from the involuntary hits on each other that they were not prepared for the fall.

“You shithead! I’ll-I’ll—“ Kid growled as he tried to come up with a threat, turning his head this way and that to inspire his inner killer. Not a second later, he finally found some kind of weird hammer that had these knob mechanisms on its handle and had a rather elongated head which is overly dramatically long for a hammer if you asked him. “I’ll crack your fucking skull with this hammer!” He grinned wickedly, grabbing the apparatus from the floor and holding it tight in his hand.

“Hey, nuts for brains,” Law called out and Kid scowled at him with a matching growl, making the redhead get ready to throw the hammer at him rather than the blond man standing beside them. Law bit his lip as he glanced at the medical instrument then to the boy, a grimace on his face from how disgusting it was for him to touch it and he couldn’t decide fast enough if he wants to see Kid’s reaction to letting him know what he was holding or forever leave him to guess it have him hold on to it and see how this will end up. “I would drop that if I were you.”

“Why should I?” He scoffed in a bratty tone.

“Because doctors put that thing inside women’s private part—“ Law wasn’t even done with explaining the usage of the instrument that Kid decided to chuck it at him, but Law was quick enough to pick up the discarded tray and used it as a shield from the alien weapon.

“Oh god, gross. Why the fuck do they need that!?”

“I dunno, it’s not my specialty.” Law shrugged, but in all actuality, he really didn’t want to talk about it because, for starters, Kid wouldn’t even understand him and because he just didn’t want to talk about it since it is a private part and everything about it is supposed to be private. He’s not going to indulge himself in having such a conversation with anyone, Kid is not an exclusion.

“I hope you aren’t specialized on men’s parts.” Kid brought out his tongue in disgust, giving Law a certain look that both ticked him off and finding he is also appalled at the thought.

“I don’t mind using that to hurt you with my naivety and inexperience.”

“Ew, that sounds gay!”

“Well, maybe you’re gay!”

“What!!?”

“Gay-rambutan!”

“I’m not an orangutan, you’re the orangutan!”

“I didn’t say that! You stupid!”

The two were once again ready to go at each other’s throat and it had Rosinante bonk them at the back of their heads before anything escalated. They whined in unison and cursed the man in their minds.

 

 

(Y/n) was not informed that the police headquarters can have a tire swing, they have a freaking monster truck tire tied to this giant ass tree. The tree was beautiful, actually, she mused as she gazed up its leaves and branches. Quite old, she deducted as she paced around its thick trunk to see various orchids wrapped around it and intertwining to its branches. Her feet gracefully danced along and across its roots that would peek above the ground then further burrow inside the earth. (Y/n) giggled to herself as she situated herself on the swing. She stood on top of the tire, a hand loosely held onto the rope as if it was only there to reassure anyone but herself. (Y/n) didn’t need reassurance, she had all the confidence that if there is a possibility she miscalculated on her balance, she would make up with her reflexes as if she was a feline.

Her eyes stared at the trunk, from the inspection she made earlier, she knew there were ants crawling on the bark of the tree to do whatever ants do. She wanted to climb the tree, although she had an ant bite before — also knew how painful fire ants could be if they were to decide on biting, she could handle anything, but (Y/n) wanted to avoid them at all costs. She’s an adventure seeker, not a masochist.

Another giggle escaped her as she leaned forward, the tire swing tilting a little bit to her adjustment, then she leaned backward and the swing continued to move according to her will. (Y/n) did that for a couple of times, making the tire finally rock back and forth high enough that they were horizontally parallel to the ground. She continued to rock the swing until she is capable of jumping off the tire and hung onto a large and thick branch that didn’t break from her weight.

A weak huff slipped out of her lips as she pulled herself up on to the branch, putting her fists on her waist. (Y/n)’s eyes stared at the small field before the few trees stood then to the building she snuck out of. The nearest branch that could lead her higher up on the tree was accessible if she walked towards the trunk, where she could get a better grip and climb unto the next. There was no wobble to her steps, expertly threading on the dancing branch as she lifted up to a higher level. At a distance, she could be compared to a monkey with how she skipped, jumped and hung to the tree.

Standing tall on a sturdy branch, she started to bounce in place like a real monkey and started to sing like the baboon in Lion King. (Y/n) thought of the likelihood where the wood snaps under her feet which had her fix up a countermeasure by jumping off to a low branch.

Yeah, she thought... if a squirrel were to pop out of nowhere, she’d hug it and then safely hop down to a low branch.

Or when there’s a strong gust of wind, she could purposely fall and cling to the branch like a sloth or like a koala.

So when (Y/n) heard a loud squee, she was mentally and physically prepared to catch a squirrel.

She did not take into account the alternate reality when two unidentified flying objects would smash out from a window in the police department building and soar across the air to collide into her being, where they would find all three of them falling off from such a height.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh. Fuck me. I got another story in mind.
> 
> I suddenly got inspired with Sanji and Zoro insulting each other, so I thought that Kid and Law would have a similar relationship. I’m a little excited with how this turns out.
> 
> Oh, and this is a rambutan if anyone’s wondering what Law used to make fun of Kid
> 
>  
> 
> [Rambutan](https://encrypted-tbn2.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcQZDtsYtyqP9vazDrK8edvl5sg35fsHfXbIZcmBJGAL3QPR5hmMoxOhgaRUkg)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sengoku found (Y/n)! Hoo— shit, he lost her again. 
> 
>  
> 
> Note to Sengoku:  
> \- don’t mess with girl time  
> \- candy = well behaved (Y/n) ** actually too well behaved

To be honest, it is kinda scary to lose your balance because of something you could not be at fault with (even though children should not climb up a tree too high where it could be a hazard for someone like her). Something just punched her right where it hurts, but that’s not the point right now. It’s the fact that the grass and dirt and shriveled up leaves seem too close for comfort.

(Y/n) thought fast as she held onto the two objects and dragged them in front of her so that they would be the one meeting the ground first. That was the only thing she could do before they finally made an impact on the ground, leaving a dust cloud floating around them and even a few leaves were blown away from the force of their landing. (Y/n) groaned, but there were groaning sounds even louder than hers and they came from under her.

Because of the adrenaline rush, (Y/n) had yet to realize that she had just made a human throw cushion. She tensed up as there was movement from the two people she was sprawled across on top of. There was a sound of a slam and an exasperated shout of her name from afar, and when (Y/n) turned to check, it was the Deputy Director with his hair a little disheveled and he must have left his coat or he must have lost it halfway through the goose chase.

“Ack! Law and Kid! What the hell happened here!!?” He might as well choke on his saliva with how much it spat out of his mouth when he stomped through the grass and stand before the three children.

“Ah! My bad, Sengoku!” The Deputy Director turned his body a little to look behind him, and seeing that there is a man standing by a broken window, he glared at the blond man who is waving his hand with a smile on his lips. “Force of habit, I just bullied the two like when I bullied the kids in the family.”

“Get down here, Rosinante,” Sengoku barked out and the aforecalled Rosinante gave a salute and dashed out of the visage of the window. He sighed and once again turned his attention to (Y/n). “Oh dear, let’s get you up, little one.” He bent over to get a hold of (Y/n)’s waist, picking her up and setting her down beside him, dusting off her clothes and checking her skin that was not covered if there were any scratches or the so.

“I’m okay.” She giggled when he brushed her neck in such a way that it tickled. The Deputy Director tipped his finger on her chin so that he playfully bobbed her head, and (Y/n) grinned back at his relieved look.

“So? How’d you end up on top of those two boys?” He queried.

(Y/n) shot up her arm to point above them, at the tree. “I climbed—“

“Little one, you did what?!”

“I climbed the tree,” She repeated as if she wasn’t cut off earlier, a patient countenance and an innocent tone to her voice. “They flew out from that window,” or what little (Y/n) could conclude as the window was indeed broken through and she obviously heard the implication of what the man said when he apologized about bullying the two boys. “We collided and fell together.”

“Are you sure you’re fine? Nothing wrong? No headaches? No intense pain? No dizziness?” As Sengoku listed off a bunch of symptoms, (Y/n) kept shaking her head that she worried herself that she might break her own neck bones and Sengoku would surely have his own neck snap when she managed to do so.

“Oi! Aren’t you going to ask us if we’re fine, too?” Law growled as he roughly sat up on the ground, glaring at the Deputy Director.

“Rosinante could throw you to the pits of hell and you two would probably ascend from it as if you conquered the heat.” Sengoku nonchalantly waved his hand on the two boys as if dismissing them.

“It’s not normal to throw a child out of the fourth floor window! That’s child abuse!” Snapped Kid while he sat up next to Law.

“That’s training.” This time, it was Rosinante once he stepped out from the backdoor and joined with the four.

“FOR WHAT?!!?” The two boys shouted in union.

The twist of their faces and how similar they are when compared had caught (Y/n) to find it funny, but when their eyes pinpointed to her as she laughed, her hands were quick to cover her mouth even though it was wrapped and already covered by her scarf. And with further probing, she noticed that her lollipop was not in her mouth. She gasped and patted her scarf, when she didn’t feel anything wrong, she then patted herself down and was searching the vicinity for where the candy had gone. Sengoku stared down at the suddenly sad girl and he knew he wouldn’t be able to stop himself before the words were even processed in his mind. “What’s wrong?”

“My lolly,” She answered in a squeaky voice, her head turned down and her shoulders sagged. “It fell out of my mouth.”

“That’s okay!” Sengoku tried to cheer up the little girl, a gentle smile on his face. “I’m sure Tsuru has a few sweets in her pocket that she can share with you.”

“Sweets?” (Y/n)’s sparkled with just a trigger from one word, her hands clapped once and she folded her fingers along her hands. “But... who’s Tsuru?”

“You’ll get to meet her, let’s go,” Sengoku reached out a hand for her to hold on to, in which she did, and he led her back inside the building, in which she followed after. “Rosinante, take your demons and feed them while I get (Y/n)’s candy.”

“Oh, my demons are full.”

The Director’s eyes narrowed at the grinning man, knowing full well the sarcasm Rosinante used at that moment. “I meant the children.”

“Oh, right! Them,” Rosinante looked down at Law and Kid who puffed their cheeks at the degrading tone when he called out to them. “Yeah, I could do that. Meet up at the lounge?” When the Lieutenant turned back to his superior for agreement, he noticed that they were already gone. “Well then,” He waved for the two as he started his way to the building. “You two must want snacks.”

“About damn time!”

 

 

Each question was ignored, each invitation to start a conversation was immediately taken down, every step taken by the two humans was the only thing heard in the corridor. A drip of sweat rolled down Sengoku’s temple, the only one to feel quite agitated with the silence between them. (Y/n) continued to hold onto his hand, sucking onto her newly attained lollipop beneath her scarf and impressively matched Sengoku’s pace as he was a little unnerved by something else which then he could not maintain a slow pace.

The little girl is amazing with how she just ignored him. He reminded himself to remember the fact that (Y/n) could literally shut up once she has her candy. Though, he’d want to experiment on this later on.

Actually, the earlier interaction between (Y/n) and Tsuru was undoubtedly interesting. As when the former of the two girls would inquire of some random object in the Captain’s room, the latter of them would be telling stories and (Y/n) would listen to every word. But when Sengoku would ask of it, or even Garp, the old hag would shut him (them or whatever) up with insults. That Tsuru really is more uptight to men, reason why she doesn’t get asked to dates (A total lie, but then Sengoku’s still moping that there are now TWO girls who seem to have antagonized him).

Currently, the two were keeping an eye out for Rosinante, Law and Kid as they weren’t in the pantry nor the lounge area. They already passed by the Lieutenant’s office, but there were no signs of them. “They’re probably in the resting quarters or the infirmary. Hey, (Y/n)—“ Sengoku lowered his gaze to his side, but he almost bit his tongue at his shock that the child he was trying to talk to is now missing. “Not again!” He sighed out and pivoted in his place to see if he left her behind or she went ahead of him. “Damn, she’s sneaky!”

(Y/n) could hear him curse to himself while complimenting her ‘sneakiness’, but she continued to walk away from the old man who completely passed her by in a conjoined hallway and he didn’t see her at all. She stood at an intersection, not sure whether to take the one ahead of her or the two at her sides. (Y/n) rolled her tongue around her lollipop and she switched its position from the left of her mouth to the right, her teeth biting and grinding on the candy. She abruptly turned ninety degrees to collide into something, a thing that fell and yet she stayed on her feet.

Although she didn’t even bother to assess the situation, she knew she just bumped into a person. A person who is now laying flat on their back and wiggling their limbs in an impractical manner like that of a turtle that were toppled over on their shells. “Hey! Watch where you’re going!” (Y/n) didn’t acknowledge the person who growled at her, redirecting her course so that she would avoid the obstruction in the way. As her foot was about to shift further away from the fallen human, their hand clasped around her ankle and kept her from moving forward. “HEY!” If she were to look back, she’d had seen how the person now twisted their body to even stretch as far as it can to reach (Y/n).

(Y/n) frowned as she didn’t want to grant the person her attention with that puerile attitude because if she did, it would have made her think she had submitted to such an idiot which her pride would not allow. “I’m talking to—“ She tried to shake her leg from their hold and they persisted so she then took a deep breath. Air whistled out through her teeth as she exhaled and swung her leg to kick the air frontward, freeing her foot from the person’s grip. Since they weren’t expecting her to do that, they weren’t prepared to be slightly dragged and smack their nose directly on the floor.

There was a skip to her step as she created some distance between her and the bratty-mac-grabberson who, by the sounds of his pain filled whining, is not finished barking at (Y/n). “Do you not know who I am?! I will—“

Ignored~

Their words got stuck to their throat as they watched (Y/n) continue her walk, leaving them behind. They raised a fist and punched the ground with a frustrated gargle of weak insults for a child. ‘ _Oh, he shall pay_ ,’ they thought, ‘ _I remember his face, Daddy will kill him_!’ Of course, she couldn’t read their minds and she obliviously went on with her mini-adventure.

As the person glared at her retreating form, a foot had come to step on the back of his head and shoved his face to the ground. Once that set of feet had got over him, another set had stepped on his back AND the head.

“This is your fault.”

“How is it my fault?!”

“You stole my hat.”

“You wouldn’t give me back my goggles!”

“Because you wasted my chips.”

“You spat on my drink.”

Law and Kid were pushing against each other, not wanting to walk behind the other yet wanting to walk in front of the other. While aggressively trying to show who’s boss in an indirect manner, they were still bickering over small things that could probably rile up a peanut, and apparently they had brains the size of a peanut.

“HEY! Watch where you’re going!!”

All the hatred and anger Kid and Law were sending to each other had a new target. Being under their direct combined effort as if trying to disintegrate them until they were a pile of dust by their shoes. It was a blond boy who can’t be any older than the other two, he wore a deep violet suit that could be mistaken as black and his hair is in a cut that looks like load bread. His beady eyes and cleft chin made it all the more easier to look at him with disgust.

A second, it was only a second, but it was enough to wish that he had never opened his big mouth. Enough that he felt like a small pest and he wanted to beg for his life. Luckily, for him, they left him alone to melt on the floor.

 

 

In the end, Sengoku had not yet found (Y/n), but he did stumble into the people they were originally trying to find. The people turned out it was only Rosinante. “Where are the two?” Asked Sengoku once he saw that the man was by himself.

“I... uhh... kinda lost sight of them,” Rosinante stuttered his reply with a scratch of his head. “They ran out of the lounge and I wasn’t fast enough.” Which meant that they ran out and the usual klutz that he is, he must have tripped or something along those lines and at that time, they were able to lose him.

Sengoku grumbled incoherent words under his breath. “We’re on the same boat. I can’t seem to find (Y/n) anywhere. She just disappeared right next to me.”

“Is this gonna be our fate from now on, Sengoku?” He chuckled and walked with the Deputy Director, his hands shoved into the pockets of his pants. “Chasing after children, live the rest of our lives as babysitters?”

“I don’t know about you, but I’m gonna dump that responsibility on someone else.” Sengoku sighed, pressing a knuckle against his temple from the impending headache that is just about to come at any minute if this continued on through the day.

“On who, might I ask? Because I might want to leave it to them, too.”

“Hehe...”

 


	3. In shock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kid and Rosinante end up on the floor, not at the same time... but they fell for the same reason and that’s (Y/n)
> 
> Kid and Law always fight.
> 
> ALWAYS.
> 
> That’s all they do and they don’t bother anything else other than each other.
> 
> Hmmm. Rosinante doesn’t like Sengoku’s plan, but what the hell can he do about it??

‘ _Wow, this place is an actual bore_.’

(Y/n)’s feet hurt from walking around the establishment, the rooms were plenty but they only turned out to be offices and resting quarters with no sense of decoration. You could mistake an office to someone else’s if it weren’t for the plaques with names carved on them that were pinned to each door. At least Tsuru and Sengoku personalized their offices.

She wanted to go outside, maybe wander around the city, but she knows she can’t create chaos as of the moment (that’s what she thinks). So she decided to get back on that Sengoku guy, whom she’s still confused as to what he is to her. Obviously, he can’t be her surrogate father, although she could handle him being an uncle or something.

A turn to the left would lead her to—

“How many flights of stairs does this place have?!”

“For as many as the levels this building have, you idiot.”

“Where are we?? This doesn’t look like the infirmary.”

“Don’t tell me, you weren’t taking note of how many levels we’ve went up?!”

“Wha— how about you, mister Law who-knows-what-a-rambutan-is-and-not-Kid-therefore-I-have-a-smarter-ass. Haven’t you noted how many levels we’ve went up?”

“I don’t know, I was busy following after you and trying not to get the both of us lost! I don’t have a smarter ass! I’m just smarter than you.”

“Whatever! We’re lost anyway! You suck!”

“You suck more!”

“Ew, that’s gay.”

“What.. You’re gay!”

(Y/n) blinked as she stared at the two boys from earlier. They seem to be throwing insults at each other, if being called gay is an insult. She tilted her head at that thought, so does that accusation have any threat to it? Is being gay bad... what IS gay anyway? Maybe it’s an adult term. An adult term used by children? If this reality was in a cartoon, (Y/n) would have swirls for eyes and question marks floating around her head.

“What are you looking at, punk?” She stood straight once she realized that the boy was actually talking to her. Although he glared at her as if trying to make her spill all her guts... or secrets, whichever reacts first to his intense gaze... (Y/n) was more focused on the spiky bushy hair he has that’s sticking to every direction and even falls over his eyes to curtain them. “I said,” The boy growled once more, stepping closer to her and shot out a hand that was meant to take hold of the front of her shirt. “What are you looking at?!”

(Y/n) countered his hand by slapping his wrist away then side stepping away to walk past him, she won’t answer to someone like him. Kid’s eyes widened in shock, but he wouldn’t just let her go with that, he’s got some kind of reputation to live up to (not really). “Hey!” He shouted and twisted his upper body to his right side where she passed by, bringing up a hand to hold onto her shoulder and stop her from her tracks. “I’m—“ Kid was cut off when he felt (Y/n)’s hand on his, tugging his arm so he stumbled on his feet and had no choice but to step closer to her. “Whoa!” He gasped as he then felt her hand grip his upper arm, a little too close to his shoulder.

Using her left hand to enclose around his arm, she then used her right hand to lay her palm flat on his stomach. And with one swift motion and a few adjustments as she did so, (Y/n) flipped Kid over her shoulder and brought him on to the floorboards in front of her. The redhead looked more disheveled than he initially was when he confronted the little girl.

And it was the first time Kid tried to actually look at the child above him. If his eyes weren’t held back by muscles and nerves, he’s sure that they would have popped out of its’ sockets. The same eyes that analyzed (Y/n). What Kid saw made him believed that (Y/n) is a boy, what with the extremely short strands of hair mixed with some confusing long strands of the same hair that seem to have no style, it’s as if the barber had a rough time trying to cut (Y/n)’s hair so it looked like a disaster in the end. Half of his face was covered by a black scarf that pooled around his neck and shoulders, the fluff covered until where only his eyes could be seen. He wore a long sleeved shirt, the shirt must be too big for him since the sleeves were folded up to his elbows and the shirt was haphazardly tucked into his shorts. (Y/n) needed a belt for the shorts because it was too loose on his figure.

“Uhh... nice boots.” Kid squeaked, bemused that he was flung like a teen’s bag after the teen finally got home and didn’t want to deal with his bag of shit. He definitely felt like a bag of shit now.

(Y/n) smiled beneath her scarf, she knew that he saw her in a new light, hopefully good enough that he wouldn’t provoke her. She let go of her hold on him, swiftly jogging to get to the staircase and bouncing down the steps until they couldn’t see her anymore.

During this ordeal by air and art of humiliation, Law’s eyebrows had not only hid behind his hair, but probably hid under his hat. And when she was gone, Law’s pursed lips made a pout and he couldn’t keep it in any longer as he fell to his knees, laughing and cackling like a choking hyena. “Shoes?? You complimented... shoes??” He heaved out and cried into the palms of his hands.

“I was in shock,” Grumbled Kid as he punched the floor in frustration. “I thought I fought with a gorilla.”

“You didn’t fight. You weren’t able to fight at all.”

“He left! He’s fast!”

“Excuses.”

“Well, excuse you. You could have asked what floor we were on and what floor the infirmary is.”

“You beat me before I could and you asked the wrong question, stupid mosquito.”

“How am I a freaking mosquito?!”

“Your hair’s red, you suck!”

“What does my hair have to do with mosquitos?! Your hair’s black, you’re a leech!”

“Stupid!”

“Is you!”

“What?!”

 

 

“Him?” Rosinante’s eyebrows furrowed and he stared at Sengoku as if he had grew four extra arms and proposed to him with six rings. His heart went cold and became as solid as a sharp rock, piercing through his stomach and whatever insides he has but couldn’t enlist because Sengoku’s plan was just THAT ABSURD. “Are you sure it’s okay to put him on parole?”

“Garp entrusted his grandson in the hands of a mountain bandit,” The afro man shrugged his shoulders, in his mind, it seemed that what he said doesn’t need much concern (not much concern of his rather, since the good hearted Donquixote looks like he’s barely containing himself to smack Sengoku silly that his goatee could fall off from the hit). “Let’s see how that man fairs with (Y/n).”

“You want to put him on parole.” Rosinante exhaled a puff of smoke, clearly having a difficult time trying to wrap his head around that fact.

“If he couldn’t take care of (Y/n), I’m sure she’ll tell me.” Sengoku tossed a few cheese crackers into his mouth, obnoxiously munching loudly.

“And the two runts I picked up?”

“They could stay with me for the meantime. I still have to twist some files, make phone calls and ask for favors before I could test that man’s services. It won’t be too long.”

Rosinante pouted around the cigarette in his mouth, not entirely convinced at all and he had this lingering dread in his gut. “And? ... what should I do?”

“Oh, you’re going to house (Y/n) while I try to hire a babysitter.”

Welp, there goes his apprehension. “Whyyy?” He sighed. “Can’t you keep her?”

“I won’t be able to have my eyes on her the whole time,” The Deputy Director shook his head. “Besides, you don’t have anything to do as Tsuru would take over the mission to watch over your brother and make sure he’s in line.”

“So what, she’s my assignment?” Rosinante only received a shrug as his answer, he raised his feet up to put them on the island countertop as he crossed his arms behind his head to cushion it. “Where’d you get her anyways?”

“Smoker dropped her off earlier at my office. He basically kidnapped her and wanted me to take responsibility.”

“Kidnapped?” The word was repeated, a blond brow raised in question as he thought of the Captain. Although they aren’t close, Rosinante knew that even Smoker couldn’t do something like that out of any whim and most definitely not for his pleasure. He rocked his chair until it stood on its two back legs, keeping his calves balanced on the edge of the counter. “What’s the girl’s worth?

Sengoku opened his mouth to explain more, but the next word was not from him.

“Noodles.”

Rosinante tipped his chair too far and he ended up falling on his back with it. The cigarette bounced out of his lips as he spluttered and it landed on his coat, successfully setting his shoulder ablaze. “I’m not feeding you instant noodles, you consume an alarming amount of candy as is. I’m not letting you eat more junk,” Sengoku didn’t even glance his way as he took a gander to the archway of the kitchenette, where (Y/n) proclaimed her want of noodles or whatever that was, but since she is a child, it must be she wanted to eat. “I got crackers here, come have some.” He said and offered the bag of crackers in his hand.

“Ramen.” (Y/n) stomped her foot and puffed her cheeks, clenching her hands into fists and glaring back at the man who sat by the kitchenette’s island.

“Not until Law and Kid come with us.”

“Who?”

“The two boys who crashed into you earlier,” (Y/n) huffed, turning back to the hall and about to leave them. “Young lady, where are you going?”

“Fetch.”

Rosinante finally put out the fire on his clothes and readjusted the chair to stand on its ground once again. His eyes staring at the space where (Y/n) was as he sat down. He looked at his superior with a bewildered expression. “Where did Smoker pick this girl up from?”

“Cipher Pol elimination.”

His throat ran dry, probably from his open mouth when some minutes flew by. With every ticking second, this conversation he has with Sengoku has him eating air and blows away his mind. It started with Sengoku’s plan of asking a prisoner, an Impel Down prisoner no less, to babysit (Y/n)- the same child who Rosinante just discovered that she is or was a Cipher Pol candidate. No wonder why the little girl looked so haggard. “She lost!?”

“She was winning,” Sengoku placed his bag of crackers on the countertop, dusting off his hands from the powdered cheese and even wiping them on his suit. “until Smoker dared to interrupt the whole event,” He grumbled and intertwined his fingers together and let his forearms rest on the table, a gloomy aura exceeds from him. “He said he’ll male a report.”

“I don’t think a report could cut it.”

“I know... can’t exactly say that he knows, too.”

Rosinante hung his arm over the backrest of his chair, his other arm had its elbow on the island counter and a hand rubbing along his cheek. His thoughts that drifted around the mystery that’s named (Y/n) is giving a headache much like the one he had when he learned Law’s true name. His palm now cupped his chin while his fingers rhythmically tapped on his lips. “Smoker doesn’t look like the type who has a soft spot for kids, though.” He softly commented to somehow distract himself.

Sengoku smirked which then turned into a grin as he laughed, smacking the table with his fists. “Well, apparently he has! Can’t believe that guy has a charm other than his legendary two cigar chain smoking.”

“You’re cruel, Sengoku-san.” Rosinante tried to deadpan at the man, but he couldn’t as Sengoku really is his father figure and he knows his antics. A small smile crossed his face and he shook his head, his blond hair swaying with the movement. 


	4. Rosinante forgive (Y/n) for her lack of properly pronouncing his name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosinante and (Y/n) are introduced to eacher.
> 
> Kid and Law still bickering. 
> 
> (Y/n) shows a mildly violent side.
> 
> And now she’s in another home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ehehe sorry for the hiatus, I suddenly got way into another new fandom and damn I’ve neglected being a writer. But here it is.

Rosinante stared down at the girl as if doing so would solve every damn unvoiced and unattended question he had in his mind. The two adults and the three children are in a ramen house. On one side of the booth sat Rosinante and Sengoku, much to Rosinante’s displeasure to let Law, Kid and (Y/n) sit together since the two boys are bound to do something stupid or dangerous or dangerously stupid. As they waited for their orders to arrive, oddly enough, Law and Kid behaved while (Y/n) sat in between them playing with the tissue dispenser.

Earlier, at the Police Headquarters, it surprised Rosinante when he saw Kid begrudgingly stumble on his feet behind (Y/n) as she pulled him by the hair. Law’s hand was clasped loosely with her free hand, walking beside her to the kitchen. Each child sucking on their respective lollipops, probably given from (Y/n) who got it from Tsuru. Although, Kid seemed to have two suckers in his mouth which reminded the two officers of Smoker and his two cigars. “Where’d you find them?” Asked Sengoku with a provocative grin. And Law answered with a, “I was bribed. Kid got his ass whooped twice.”

From then on, the time interval between the moments when they were in the HQ and when they arrived in the ramen house, Rosinante spent it to try analyze the little fighter. And so far, he just got the fact that she’s silent and obedient (well, she is obedient under circumstances).

“Oh, you two haven’t officially met yet, aye?” Sengoku said after he was finished checking the promos the restaurant had about dessert, turning to his subordinate to introduce the two. “Rosinante, this is (Y/n). (Y/n), this is Rosinante. He will be your guardian for the time being.”

“What?!” Kid bursted out, his face was flushed with a red color, mostly from anger. “I’m going to sleep under the same roof as this brute?!” He exclaimed and jabbed his thumb at his side, to (Y/n).

“This brute gave you two pieces of candy while I had one. I think the second candy was an apology.” Law grumbled at the whining boy with a frown set on his face, obviously wanting more candy too. He wondered if he could tolerate being backflipped just for candy.

“Apology denied!!” Kid crossed his forearms that they made an ‘x’ sign and shook his head furiously.

“But you still ate both! At the same time! You selfish prick!” Law pointed at him with an accusing finger as if Kid had disappointed his poop.

“You envious ass, of course I’d eat both.”

“This is why you’re fatter than me.”

“At least I look normal! You look like a dehydrated cactus! And it takes a lot for a fucking cactus to get dehydrated.”

“You look like a festive pig ready for the sacrifice.”

“At least the gods would appreciate me as I sacrifice this healthy body of mine to them.”

“You probably have disease.”

“What?!”

“And you don’t even believe in any higher and powerful being other than your overblown ego which is sad because only you worship yourself.”

“Wanna go at it, Nurse-chan?!”

“Fight me!”

As the two bickered, (Y/n) was silently plucking out tissue plies from its dispenser, up until she made two piles of said tissue. She set aside the dispenser and held in her hands each pile of tissue before she suddenly shoved them inside the wide open mouths of the boys who were in the middle of shouting something to rile up the other, in which they started to lean closer to each other in front of the little girl.

“Pkkkft!!”

(Y/n) kindly pulled out a few more tissues to neatly fold them and hand them over to the older men, Sengoku nonchalantly received it with a note of gratitude while Rosinante just stared at the girl as if he hasn’t seen her before. “Hey hey, tha-that wasn’t nice.”

A sudden pressure had overwhelmed him when her eyes bore into his, it was totally unnerving and it felt as if a professional was looking down on an amateur who obviously messed up. The whole unnerving part was the fact that he felt the role of amateur was designated for him without hesitation. “So?” She asked, Rosinante saw the pure confusion as to how her own actions were judged as not nice. He then remembered that this is a young child he was interacting with, she wouldn’t have the correct—

“Should I have shoved spoons down their throats?”

Scary!

Terribly scary!

Horrifyingly terribly scary...

(Y/n) merely glanced to the boys by her sides, then her whole attention went back to Rosinante, “Or should I have stabbed chopsticks in their eyes?”

“What chaos have you been spawned from?” Rosinante sighed as he slouched on his seat and his head hung low from utter defeat against the eyes of the child. He didn’t know if he felt the cold shiver that ran down his spine or the sense of deja vu from this whole situation.

“Spawn?” (Y/n) tilted her head and curiously leaned closer to the table to take a peek of the Lieutenant’s face under the mop of blond locks. Sengoku’s palm enclosed around the top of her head, pushing her back down to her seat. She pointed a finger at Rosinante while looking at Sengoku since the blond man had his face down staring at his... lap maybe. “Who?”

“Rosinante.” Replied the Deputy Director with a patient smile.

“Again.” This time, she directly stared at Rosinante.

“Rosinante.”

“Again.”

“Rosinante.”

“...” (Y/n) pursed her lips in thought, although they couldn’t see her do it because of her scarf. Sengoku silently waited for whatever the girl has in her sleeve.

“...” Kid finally spat out all the tissue that got inside his mouth, using his shirt to wipe out the remaining dust and paper from his tongue.

“...” Law also managed to take out the tissue, he took the time to take them out one by one so he didn’t have to worry about leftover plies still stuck unlike Kid.

“Ro—“ (Y/n) started, a spark of determination in her eyes, she’ll definitely see this through. “Roseee-Rosyeeiii...” But it was obvious that she didn’t get the pronunciation of the guy’s name. (Y/n)’s tongue clicked on the top portion of her mouth, puffing her cheeks and grumbling under her breath. Even the man himself is listening in to the child who’s trying her best to call his name, his eyes peeking under his hair and watching the child in front of him exercising or doing... something. Probably to help her say his name.

“Rosyentei.” She finally blurted out and a wide smile on her face, clearly shown by the way her eyes crinkled and how her cheeks lifted up to the movement.

“Nice try,” Sengoku laughed with a light clap of his hands. “It’s Rosinante.”

“Eh!” (Y/n) harrumphed and pouted. “Rosy.” Apparently she gave up and decided to give him a nickname.

“Close enough.” Sengoku sent her a thumbs up.

“No, it wasn’t.” Law and Kid sweat dropped.

Rosinante, however, was slightly blushing at the attitude of the child. It was... weird in a sense... but so damn - god forbid him to curse but who cares- FUCKING ADORABLE. Of course, Law still calls him by the codename ‘Corazon’ hence Cora-san. He’s also sure that Kid never once spoke his name or gave him a nickname. So, for him, a child like (Y/n) calling unto him by name- or something close to it, he felt like his honor was restored.

Maybe... okay, so (Y/n) made him see his honor was there somewhere right beyond his reach, but it’s a start.

 

 

(Y/n)’s hands gripped the seatbelt that ran across her chest, well it ran directly over her face but she pushed it to the side to the point she could rest the side of her head on the belt. She took in the fast pace of the car and the similarly fast pace of the city flashing past them. The sun was setting and some of the street lights are already on for the convenience of everyone traversing through the night.

A sigh came from Rosinante and (Y/n) glanced at him from the corner of her eyes before she deemed he was doing nothing and it bored her to look at him so she stared back again at the window. The child didn’t say anything and Rosinante didn’t know what he could say. Sengoku had to stay back for twenty minutes to somehow calm down the cautious child who painstakingly probed Rosinante’s car, the older man had suddenly made a mission on the spot for the young Lieutenant to figure out everything about the ex-junior agent of Cipher Pol.

It was amazing how Rosinante’s body had total control of the situation, he remained within the speed limit and even cautious of the other cars and their passengers. Yeah, his body was doing wonderful while he was having a mild mental breakdown. Actually it wasn’t a breakdown, it was like his mind drowned from a tsunami of what if’s and most likely scenarios.

The mind would resurface from the flood of thoughts, but only was able to realize just a fraction of reality. Like, when his mind finally got control over doubt, Rosinante found himself parking into his house’s garage. “We’re here,” He announced, looking down at the child who stared back with such a countenance that shouted ‘I know,’ in such a blatant manner. “Okay, uhmmm. Let’s get out, shall we?” Rosinante unclipped his seat belt and as he was about to lend (Y/n) a hand, she already got it off and swung open the car door as if she was waiting for that moment even when the car was moving.

When the passenger’s door closed, the blond man pushed open his door. “No time like the present.” He muttered as if a prayer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To those who know The Arcana and are active in tumblr, I got a blog
> 
> [Nazali](https://ask-oldest-satrinava.tumblr.com)
> 
>  
> 
> check it out.


	5. (Y/n) the teacher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/n) teaches Rosinante a few things, or like she reminds him.
> 
> Stuff ain’t easy.
> 
> (Y/n) ain’t easy.

Rosinante learned various things on this single night.

One was that he didn’t know the capabilities of delicate interior decorations.

You know, the art that needs a tender loving hand and gentle care to remain its beauty.

Yeah, about that, apparently Rosinante was heating water in a pot and just left the oven turned to its highest setting — he fucking put a pot of water in the oven and was just staring at it through the glass. He was so out of it and before he knew it, the pot broke and water splashed on the surface of the oven which caused sparks and shit. The blond klutz would not have only been blinded, but burned as well since the stove exploded. But just before it could hurt Rosinante, (Y/n) swooped in and just wedged a huge ass plate in between him and the literal ticking time bomb.

He numerously blinked at the bronze ritual plate that (Y/n) used to shield the both of them, he could vaguely remember how he had such a weird plate somewhere. It had something to do with... food, well duh, but it was somewhat a joke made by his shorter colleagues who’d make fun of his height. That if a giant is growing, then his appetite grows too and it means everything has to grow to accommodate him. Stupid, but who was he to refuse free stuff?

And it was good that he had it until today because if it weren’t for it, things would have been ugly.

Second thing he learned was that (Y/n) is smart. The first action Rosinante thought to do was to sprinkle water on the stove to extinguish the flames, but when (Y/n) saw him move to grab the hose attached to the sink and being aimed towards the flaming electronic machine, she smacked him behind his head with the plate she still had in hand. Well, that smack really smacked that sense back to him. Of course water and electronic plus flames are never a good combination for anything.

Third, as a man of service and dedicated to the law and all that, he forgot he doesn’t know the number for the fire department. Which had triggered (Y/n) into thinking that she has been housed with a total idiot. A fire prone man couldn’t remember the set of numbers to call fireproof people?

(Y/n) had to take the initiative to run out of the house and bombard civilians passing by, pleading for them to call the fire department.

Next thing he learned was that (Y/n) used the minimum amount of words possible when interacting with people and if she doesn’t like a person, she’s very good at ignoring them. Her cold shoulder was fucking sharp. It was cute for (Y/n) to talk to Rosinante, but watching (Y/n) avoid the firefighters like a plague, it either is funny or is l scary - nothing in between.

Lastly, which kinda shocked Rosinante more than it should, was that (Y/n) slept like the dead. Once she is out, she’s fucking out. She actually collapsed in his arms, while the firefighters did their thing inside his home he had (Y/n) tucked in his body as he sat next to a tree on the front yard. She didn’t even move or anything, if she wasn’t breathing, she could be mistaken as dead.

He realized he fell asleep too when a guy shook him awake saying that the fire didn’t spread that much, but he warned him to be careful around the kitchen next time for the sake of his daughter. Which of course, being the blond klutz he is, he stuttered out an explanation that the girl isn’t his daughter. Although the firefighter still emphasized to be careful before they all left. Once Rosinante deposited (Y/n) in the room Law used while he was in his care, and tucked her in on the bed, he quickly cleaned the mess in the kitchen before passing out on the tiles.

 

The next morning was another day of learning.

He woke up to kicks on his side, they were absolutely painful that when Rosinante opened his eyes, tears were pooling by his eye lids and on the verge of falling. Of course, his assailant is none other than (Y/n). He lifted up his head to scan his surroundings. Right, he slept on the kitchen’s floor, his eyes fell on to a window on a wall and he wheezed out, “It’s still night.”

“Supplements.” She stated.

“Wha?” The man squeaked and messily grabbed a hold of (Y/n)’s bare foot that was about to kick him again.

“It’s time... for supplements.” She answered vaguely.

“Breakfast?” To say Rosinante was confused is a major understatement of the week.

“Supplements!”

“What the fuck were they feeding you, kid?”

“...”

“...”

“Supplements.”

Rosinante’s head hit hard on the ground, letting go of (Y/n)’s foot and using that hand to pinch the bridge of his nose. Hissing out air from between his teeth, Rosinante thought through the words he has to say next. New fun fact, less fun actually, (Y/n) has the habit of making things too simple. “What kind of supplements did they give you?”

“Worms.”

Rosinante was not sure what was more prevalent between the shock, disgust or horror. “Co-come again?”

“Worms.”

He literally passed out right after she repeated it. (Y/n) wanted to bash his skull in, but that would be icky if she is still barefooted. The child left him there, taking the task upon herself. If he won’t give her her daily supplements, she’s going to find a way. She learned that everyone has worms either way, so she believed that Rosinante is just being stupid. She dutifully climbed up on a counter and started to swing open the doors of the cabinets screwed in place by the walls. After doing so, (Y/n) hopped off the counter to analyze the pattern of the cabinets. The majority of the cabinets to the left side contained packed goods like cans of fish and milk? Huh? Whatever, apparently worms won’t be there.

The right side cabinets had too much junk food not meant for just one person, with that much stored junk food, it could last any person at least half a year - which means it was THAT MUCH.

(Y/n) decided to rummage through that area, also means that she just threw out everything that wasn’t worms. She made quite a mess at first, but even if she stood on the counter, there were shelves she still couldn’t reach. So (Y/n) continued by climbing up the shelves and dug for gold, not letting up until she found those supplements. There were five shelves per cabinet, and she finally finished clearing out the fourth shelf. When she reached for the fifth, her whole face lit up when she found treasure behind this party sized chips.

Since it was in the way, she quickly reduced it from the problem, throwing it over her shoulder. Now, she successfully have her supplements in hand. The party size chips she discarded had a heavy duty bowl that could contain all of the chips in the bag, it came along as a freebie. (Y/n) unknowingly threw it at Rosinante’s head which woke him up again.

Imagine his surprise when there is a pool of plastic packaged goods around his body, and right in front of him was a child dangling on a wooden shelf while merrily giggling. His shout of fear for the little girl had surprised her and lost her footing on the cabinet. Rosinante clumsily sprung to his feet, getting ready to catch her. But (Y/n) instinctively flipped over his head in the air before gracefully landing on the floor. The blond man was surprised about this and he wasn’t focused on the counter where he hit his face.

Rosinante was rubbing his face as he looked at (Y/n) who seemed to have flowers dancing around her figure. “Supplements.” She simply stated.

Fucking worms.

Fucking gummy worms.

God forsaken gummy fucking worms were her supplements.


End file.
